Randy Cunningham: 9the Grade Ninja
by Megacheer97
Summary: After Randy and Howard befriend the new girl, Cameron, all seems pretty peaceful. Well, until Howard persuades Randy into having a house party were Cam accidentally gets sucked into the Nomicon. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**This story is more like an experiment than a story. I've been really into this show and all the Fan Fics seem to be the same. About a new girl coming to Norisville and a new ninja appears. Yeah... well mine isn't far behind. I kind of tweaked it just a tad bit to make it not just like the others. That's why it's more of an experiment than a story. But if you guys start to enjoy the few chapters that I have I guess I could turn this experiment into a story. So thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. ( I said experiment a lot in this intro.)**

**-_ Kayla_**

* * *

It was like any other sunshiny morning in Norisville, with blue birds chirping and a soft breeze drifting through the pink and white dogwoods. The beams of sun danced on the dew drops that lay on the trimmed blades of grass. Everything seemed so peaceful. But like anything in the world, the peacefulness came to an end by the loud screeching of a black digital clock sitting on a desk. From above the desk came an almost inaudible groan of irritation. The young fourteen year old male with deep shimmering blue eyes and wild hair that seemed to be a mixture of dark brown and violet tossed the warm feather blanket from his body. He made his way down the ladder of his bunk type of bed and pressed the off button with much more pressure than needed. Today was Friday which in a way made the boy very happy but in another way made the boy slightly annoyed. He knew after school that him and his best bud Howard would head over to Cams house to play the new Grave Puncher apocalypse edition. He couldn't help but to crack a smile at the thought of Cam. It seemed as if it had been just a couple of weeks since she barged through the front corridors of Norisville High.

_" hey Cunningham, did you hear about the new freshman today?" the ginger asked, leaning up against the locker beside of his best friends. Randy looked over at his friend with a thoughtful expression on his fair-skinned face._

_" yeah I think so... Was it Cameron?" Howard nodded slowly while rubbing his chin._

_" yeah I'm pretty sure the guys name was Cameron. But anyway he should be arriving any minute." Howard smiled happily at his friend. Randy looked at him funny._

_" why are you so happy about a new kid?" he asked, shoving his science book into his McBookbag._

_" because Cunningham! What if he's into Grave Puncher like us? Or maybe just a bruce type of guy like yours truly." he smirked in a smug kind of way before turning his attention to the bustle around the front doors. " he must be here!" he shouted like Heidi had when she had received her permit. Randy rolled his blue irises and finished up in his locker, not forgetting to double check that his mask and the NinjaNomicon was safe inside the backpack before zipping it up. He decided that instead of heading toward English he would catch up with Howard to catch his disappointed face when this Cameron guy ended up being a jerk like Bash._

_" so I see you have decided to come and greet the new guy as well." Howard said with a very smug expression._

_" yes Howard, because I want to greet this new person I've never met in my entire life with open arms even if he turns out to be a total Bash." Randy rolled his eyes. Howard barely caught the sarcasm that rolled off of his friends tongue as he watched in amazement as the doors swung open, smacking the walls hard enough to leave a few chips in the paint where the door handles crashed into the cement. A figure in the beam of sun that led as a perfect passage way to the door illuminated the honey colored skin( or the small bit of skin showing). The figure of a starting to fill out female stepped onto the white tile, her black combat boots making a loud thud. She stopped in the door frame momentarily for her eyes to adjust to the dim light inside. Her dark chocolate hair was pulled up in a very messy and very crooked pony tail, the locks falling a bit above her shoulders. Her bangs swooped over her forehead and rested behind her right ear while wild flyaways fell around her face. Both ears seemed to have been pierced several times, one decorated with a bunch of studs going up the side and the other with one large piercing of three thin silver chains dangling down from the lobe to the top of her ear. Even though it was still September and the sun was high in the sky, she wore a black leather jacket over a tight fitting black Skillet T-shirt. She wore a pair of deep red McSkinnies that hugged to her curves, the bottoms tucked into her boots which had laces of the same red. Randy gulped at the sight of her and how he would hate to have to fight her if she were ever to get stanked. Cameron walked down the hall, her features more visible as she got closer. Her eyes were a piercing vibrant green framed by thick black liner in her water line and rim of her top lids. Her lashes were full and long and brushed her slightly freckled cheeks. Her lips seemed the perfect size and were stained a deep red. She was petite but also had an athletic type of body. And even though he hated to admit it, the shirt she was wearing seemed to flatter her bust. Randy couldn't help but to think if she had red hair that this would be the way the Nomicon would look if it were a girl. She smiled slightly when she passed Howard and Randy, the ginger closing his gaped mouth and blushing heavily. Randy smiled back before she turned her head, noticing a black book under her arm and an aging deep brown messenger bag smacking her thigh._

_" did she look like she was into Grave Puncher? Or were you to busy catching flies in your mouth?" Randy laughed as he began to walk away, the stunned students slowly returning to their lockers and class rooms._

_" oh whatever Cunningham! I seen that smile you gave her." Howard bounded down the hall after his friend. Randy rolled his eyes as they passed Cameron who was opening her locker, the locker that Howard had leaned on not to long ago. Speaking of the ginger, he nudged Randy with his elbow and gave him a smirk as he nodded toward his locker in amusement. Randy glanced over at Cameron and for a split second she turned and caught his eye, giving him a quick crooked smile before closing her locker and disappearing down the hallway._

After that day it hadn't taken them to long for the three to become good friends. It seemed like the universe was trying to pull all three of them together. The first day she had a locker beside Rand's'. The next day Mr. Bannister had placed Cam into Randy and Howard's group, saying something about bringing creativety into their assignments. And the day after that she asked if she could sit with them at lunch. And during those three days, the Ninja had fought two stanked students. After the second fight, Cameron had exclaimed how awesome she thought the Ninja was. And Randy being Randy pulled a few strings for the Ninja to meet her. She even wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight enough for Randy to struggle for breath. Now every Friday after school they'd meet up and walk over to Cams to play a few video games and jam out in her basement unless her parents were home from their business trips. Randy pulled out a blue galaxy shirt with his and Howard's band name scribbled in bright green across it in a font that was similar to a lazy script. He pulled on his denim McSkinnies before making his way downstairs.

" hey honey, here's your cereal, " his mom said, sliding an off white bowl across the kitchen island. Her caramel hair was pulled up into a perfect french twist and the grey suit that draped from her shoulders looked freshly ironed, " I gotta head to work I'll see you after you get home from Cameron's'... maybe, love ya honey." she kissed him on the top of the head before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. He smiled after his mom and mentally thanked her before scarfing down the bowl and turning it up to drink the milk. After he had placed the bowl in the sink he made his way to the bathroom. Randy pulled a comb through his hair, applied deodorant, and brushed his teeth. He walked over to where his backpack sat beside his McKicks and rummaged through its contents until he found the mask buried under the books and the Nomicon at the back. He zipped up the bag and his shoes before grabbing his McHoodie and the house keys. After locking up the house, Randy began the slow trudge to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Randy made it to the safety of his locker he spun the combination into the lock.

" hey Cunningham." he heard from behind him.

" hey Howard." he replied without glancing up. He pulled out his math textbook and replaced it with his English folder before closing his locker door, jumping ten feet in the air. Behind the door, leaning on her own, was Cameron with a devilish grin on her peach lips. Her vibrant eyes were slightly squinted in a way that screamed something bad, but the thick dark lashes made it look so innocent. Her dark chocolate locks cascaded over her shoulders in light curls, skimming the bottoms of her shoulder blades. Her covered arms crossed in an act to make her look more tough than she actually was.

" hey Cunningham." she smiled, standing up straight and popping her locker open. She shrugged off her leather jacket and tossed it into the cramped space before slamming it shut. Randy noticed the green/blue T-shirt she was wearing and smiled.

" hey Cam. Nice shirt." Randy replied. She looked over at his shirt and then to her own before letting out a laugh as she realized that they were wearing the same shirt(even though hers fit her body more snugly). Randy smiled then received a quick side hug from the girl who was just an inch shorter than him.

" so are we still meeting at your place later?" Howard asked after receiving the same quick hug from the brunette. She smiled lightly with a hint of a smirk playing at the corners of her lips.

" of course. But I've been working on a song so I'll be working on that to." Cam shrugged with a roll of her eyes. Randy smiled down at her with amusement playing in his eyes.

" about Ricky?" he asked. She again rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs. He grimaced before nudging her back more softly.

" yes about Ricky." she answered awkwardly, scratching the back of her head irritatedly. Howard laughed at her awkwardness and dodged a punch from the vibrant green-eyed girl before ducking into English. The three of them walked toward the back of the class. Randy and Howard sat in the back row side by side while Cameron sat in front of Howard's desk closer to the window. She turned in her seat, sitting a thick navy hard back book on her bare legs, adjusting the bleached fringed shorts she wore. She drummed her fingers along the spine, her eyes closed and her upper body swaying slightly as she hummed a tune that the best buds had never heard before. Howard looked over towards his best friend with an amused expression on his face as Cam opened her mouth to start singing. Before the first word could escape her lips Mr. Bannister entered the room in a loud huff of demands.

" alright class!" Cameron almost jumped out of her chair in surprise and quickly turned to face the front of the class. Randy and Howard stifled their laughs but what they didn't notice was a glaring Cam in front of them as she flipped open her notebook and scribbled down the instructions Mr Bannister screamed out. " you will be in your groups! Make a short story! The topic is..." he paused as if building suspension which only annoyed the class further than his rampaging. " Mystery!" he screamed, a spray of saliva soaking the front row. " It has to be at least 32 pages long and a nice twist! Turn it in before next Friday" After the slobbered students whipped off their drenched skin low murmurs warped the room in creative writing. Cam turned in her seat and smiled a knowing smile.

" hit us with what you've got." Howard yawned, propping his chin up with his hand. Cam looked from Howard to Randy then back to Howard.

" ok, so a guy. No! Not just a guy a popular guy, Derek? Ehg, no. Brian. He has the night of his life at a friends party but when he wakes up in his bed... No scratch that... A bed he's not familiar with, nobody remembers him. A magical sorcerer appears in a dream... eh.. yeah a dream and tells him that the evil Pangor the master of Evil, who is actually disguised as a nerdy kid at school, casted a wicked spell to were no one can remember him. So Brian must find Pangor and defeat him for his crown. No, lava stone staph to fix the spell..." she seemed pleased with herself to come up with such a strange story from the top of her head. Randy nodded approvingly, impressed with her creativity... though he didn't know why. After listening to some of her songs that she had written he knew that she was super talented. Before Randy had a chance to say a word Mr. Bannister thumped his way back to the group.

" and what is your story going to be about?" he eyed the two boys cowering behind the petit girl. Cam rolled her eyes before summarizing what she had explained not a moment ago. The teacher nodded in surprise and patted Cameron on the shoulder roughly. " can't wait to read it!" he shouted before walking away. Cam's smile faltered when Mr. Bannister found another victim to taunt.

" you alright Cam?" Howard asked, watching as her shoulder started to quiver slightly.

" ow!" she let out a small squeak of pain before rubbing her shoulder violently. " I know that I'm tough but seriously! That was child abuse." she stated before placing her notebook on Howard's desk and began scribbling down ideas for the story.

Randy made his way toward the lunch room with Howard trailing behind him, jabbing jokes at each other.

" Cunningham, I don't understand why the Nomicon doesn't spit out your soul when you get sucked in. It's so... Dirty." Howard shuddered before kicking towards the back of Randy's knee.

" well Howard you couldn't even go into the Nomicon even if you got it open." Randy smirked. Howard glared at him as if he were daring him to say it. " because gingers have no souls." Randy finished with a smug look on his face. Howard's face flushed a deep red as they entered the cafeteria, heading towards the lunch line. After their trays were filled with unrecognizable slop, the pair made their way towards their regular table where a brunette sat with one of the band room acoustic guitars balanced on her right leg and her song book on the bench.

" oh no." Howard sighed, " she's in one of those moods again." Randy examined their friend, her honey skin, her long legs, her hair that was now bunched up in a crazy bun, she seemed to only get this way when she was stressed. The toe of her combat boot bobbed up and down a few times before her callused fingertips pressed on the chords and she used her right thumb nail to strum a strong and steady note. She hummed a few tunes before writing down a lyric into her book, taking a few notes and clearing her throat as the two sat their lunches down. She let a few chords slide from her fingers, her back to her friends that she didn't even notice sit down.

" here's to the Mondays." the line of words escaped from her parted slightly chapped lips, the voice of silk attracting everyone's attention. "watch all the cars on the freeway." the fingers on her left hand slid up and down the neck, pressing on the strings in just the right way to make the perfect notes match her amazing voice. " I ain't got a thing to do, can I sit here next to you," her voiced started to become more confident and strong as her fingers continued to play. " and oh oh ohhh." Cameron's voice was the only thing anyone could focus on by that point. " yeah, I kinda wish I got paid" her fingers still running around the neck with each pluck of a string. " 'cause my card got maxed out yesterday." her voice slowly trailed off to a halt, saying the last word with a huff of annoyance. She looked up from her book to find all eyes on her, but once she started to glare everyone avoided her gaze and went back to their meal.

" pretty bruce, Cam." Randy smiled, leaning over and giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. He couldn't help but to be amazed at her strong voice. But she didn't want his praise... not until the song she had been stuck on for quite some time now, was finished. She turned around to happy smiles on her idiot friends faces which couldn't help the smile that crept up her own face.

" thanks Cunningham, but it's not even close to being finished." she huffed before flipping her song book closed and standing to her feet. " I'm gonna go take the guitar back. I'll either see you in a bit... or in homeroom." she waved to her friends after scooping up her belongings and walked out the door with the guitar hanging upside down on her back.

" she sure is talented." Howard choked out as he shoveled food into his mouth. Randy could only nod in agreement as he looked after her.

Finally after two periods went by, the buds were heading to homeroom, the last class of the day. Randy was the first to make it inside because Howard insisted on going to his locker on the other side of school to get his Grave Puncher Zombie Guide to read on until the bell rang. The tall boy spotted his pretty friend that was sitting at a rounded table near the back where natural light poured in from the window. He made his way back to her, noticing the pen scribbling words into her book.

" hey Cam, why don't you take a fiver and relax." Randy offered, leaning over to catch a glimps at some lyrics. Cam snapped her book closed before he had a chance to see anything and shoved it into her messenger bag that sat on her lap.

" Ok... I'm just... stressed?" she asked, looking up from under her thick lashes with a shrug. She sighed before resting her head on the table. Randy would have never admitted it to anyone, especialyl Howard, but when she gave him that look of self-pity all he wanted to do was hug her until she felt better... But Randy knew if he ever did such a thing she would punch him to a pulp.

" hey, come on, everyone gets stressed at some point. You just moved here and the only friends you've actually made are a couple of shoobs that aren't the smartest." She peaked an eye out from the fort she made with her arms and laughed lightly.

" you guys aren't shoobs. Actually I think both of you are the cheese. Plus... the whole Ricky song isn't the only song I've been working on." she admitted, slinging the leather jacket on her arms that had been draped across the back of her chair and propped her chin up with her hand. Randy gave her a skeptical look before asking.

" what else have you been working on?" Cam started to draw small patterns with her finger on the table.

" well Howard asked me if I could get the time to help write a song for 30 Seconds to Math. I just wanted to make a good song for your band." She smiled sheepishly. Randy was shocked and surprised that Cameron would go out of her way to make them a song and was about to thank her for wasting her talents on a couple of shoobs when a loud roar rang through the hallways. Seconds later a horrified Howard came bounding through the door. Randy couldn't help but notice the excitement in Cams vibrant eyes that she might get a glimpse of the Ninja! She could barely hold her squeals of happiness in. Howard grabbed Cam's hand just as a large blue/purple monster crashed through the walls, long white talons scraping the floor. All of the students (including the teacher) began to run out of the room except for Cam who calmly exited out of the open door and not through the gaping hole in the wall that Howard was trying to wrench her through. Randy had, of course, waited back. He made sure no one was hiding under a desk or in a cabinet before pulling out his mask from his bag and pulling it over his head. He never really had a good way to explain how it felt once he put the mask on. Powerful would be a good word. And so would exhilarating. The black tengu feathered fabric wrapped around his body, molding the suit to fit him perfectly. As the last piece of red fabric fell into place around his neck, Randy took off into a ninja sprint, yelling it out as he started.

" ninja slide!" he exclaimed as he dropped onto his knees in mid run, sliding under the monster that clutched a thick piece of heart-shaped wood work in its large spiked fist. "ninja chain sickle!" he yelled, pulling the blade attached to a strong steel chain out from the never-ending suit. He whipped the chain sickle around his head before shooting it towards the monsters feet, enclosing around the huge spiked legs and tripping the monster, sending the love letter flying to Randy's feet. He scooped up the letter in his gloved hand and broke it against his knee. He watched as the stank escaped from the heart and flowed toward the hallway and in a quick motion, it was gone. The stanked student slowly turned back to their true form, only to find a scrawny blonde sophomore in a crumpled heap of sadness. " smoke bomb!" Randy pulled out one of the black and red balls before throwing it into the ground and disappearing swiftly out of sight.


End file.
